Jessie Padfoot Black
by jessie black
Summary: What happens when Ginny finds out she's someone else. What if she finds out she's Sirius Black's daughter.


The dog sniffed around the street, hoping to find some food

The dog sniffed around the street, hoping to find some food. The moon reflected off his thick, black, shaggy coat. Suddenly the dog picked his head up, sobs could faintly be heard down the street. He swiftly made his way over to the sound, and was startled to see a girl about 14 with flaming red hair crying into her arms. She was curled up with her knees to her chest. She must have been a witch with her ruffled robes and a wand lying beside her on the ground. Her hair was in disarray and hung neatly at her shoulders. The dog cautiously crept up to her and liked her petite hand. She looked up, startled, but relaxed when she saw it was only a dog. 

"Oh hallo pup. Well your not so much a pup, are you now? Listen to me I'm talking to a dog! Oh well might as well tell someone my problems," she said. The girl sighed and subconsciously started to pet the dog. 

"Well my name is Ginny Weasley, but about 5 weeks ago I found out that I my father is still alive. I always knew I was adopted, always knew my mum had died in childbirth, and I even knew my uncle is a werewolf. They had been telling me that my father did something terrible and was dead now. 5 weeks ago I was called up to professor Dumbledor's office. He told me that I was old enough to know that my father was alive, an innocent ex-convict, and Harry's godfather." Her English accent cut through the crisp night like a knife. While she was talking she failed to notice the dog stiffen under her fingers.

"Its funny, I don't even look the way I'm supposed to right now. Molly and Arthur cast a spell on me so that I look like them," as she was only sniffling now the dog decided to try and take her somewhere. She sighed and followed it as it ran into the forest. When they came to a clearing pretty far from the village, the dog stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she did it started to change, it grew until you could clearly make out a human in his mid 30's. He had black shaggy hair cut just below his ears, and a healthy yet skinny body. His glue eyes stood out in the moonlight. Ginny gasped and ran into his open arms. After a while he pulled back and took out his 10-inch holly and unicorn hair wand. The man, also known as Sirius Black, said some words and did some motions, until finally a girl about 15 stood where Ginny had. She had black shoulder length hair with hazel eyes. She stood about 5'7" tall and filled out in all the right places. Sirius himself stood 5'11". She grinned and embraced her long lost father again.

"I missed you Jessie Padfoot Black," he whispered. 

"I would probably say the same had I not been 6 months when they took you away. Why is my middle name Padfoot?" she asked with a slight wrinkle of her nose. He chuckled and grinned at her.

"That just happened to be my marauder name, and your mother Ray always liked it. She herself was Springstep," He looked as if in thought for a moment before asking what year she was in at Hogwarts. She pouted.

"I'm in 4th year. I should be in 5th year, I guess, with Harry and them. I always wondered why there were two owls when Ron received his letter. I guess that's why Dumbledore gave me 5th year assignments," she said. Jessie suddenly realized that she knew very little about her father and they talked for a few hours. When she realized the time she felt like she had known him forever. They made their way back to Hogsmade, once again as Ginny and snuffles, and she went back to Hogwarts in a secret passage. 

When she went back to the common room she was immediately assaulted with questions from Ron. 

"No I was not out with a boy, yes Dumbledore knew where I was, and no I didn't get lost, WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ALREADY?" she yelled. He immediately shut up and went back to talking with Harry and Hermione. Ginny went to her dorm, got out her book (Dragonflight), and went down to the common room to read. When they started talking about 'snuffles' she found she could barely hold back a laugh. She went upstairs and put her book in her packed trunk, and went to sleep anticipating the ride home tomorrow. Sirius had gotten a house with Remus Lupin, and she and Harry were going to stay there. Although, Harry didn't know she was coming along. 

The next morning, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The feast went by quickly and soon they were back on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville in a quite large compartment. 

"Harry are you sure you haven't heard from snuffles?" Ron asked. Ginny's snicker went unnoticed. 

"No I haven't heard from snuffles Ron," Harry answered. Ginny's giggle went unnoticed as well.

"Oh well, I thought snuff might have sent something this morning," Ron said. That did it. The dam broke. Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks, and the occasional 'oh my God' gasp.

"What's so funny Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny finally calmed down.

"I can't believe he let you call him snuffles," she said. The three tensed (Neville was asleep) and looked at Ginny strangely.

"How do you know snuffles?" They all asked. Luckily Ginny was saved as Draco Malfoy came into their compartment. 

"If it isn't the mudblood, Potter, and Weaslies," He sneered.

"Aren't you missing someone Marino?" Ginny asked. At Draco's gasp she smirked.

"That's right, I know your Dominic Marino,"

"Oh well, who really cares Weasley," he drawled. Ginny grinned.

"Oh yeah, my names not Weasley you know," He looked amused

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Well my first names Jessie, my middle name is my dads nickname, and my last name is the color of midnight," she mysteriously said. While trying to figure this out Draco left. She turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked shocked, and rather amusing with their jaws on the floor. Ginny grinned, winked and sat back down.

"So what **is** your name?" Harry asked.

"I told you, it's not my fault you can't figure it out," she said. Neville woke up and went to find his toad. The others seemed to be thinking of her name.

"Is it Jessie Bran Dark?" asked Ron, who was surprisingly calm.

"Merlin's beard no! I am not related to Brandon Dark from the Ministry!" she yelled.

"What's your mum's name?" asked Harry. She blushed and tried to recall her mum's maiden name. She saw Ron trying not to laugh, and got mad. They thought she was blushing because she fancied Harry, not because she was embarrassed that she didn't remember her mum's name. Suddenly she smirked. 

"Her name was Ray Lupin as I found out last night,"

"Lupin?" they all shouted.

"Yeah, don't seem so shocked," she said.

"So that would make you Jessie Moony Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"EW! I am not uncle Remie's daughter! Lupin was her maiden name," she exclaimed. They all went into thought again. Then Hermione jumped up and whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and Hermione sat down wearing a smug smile. Ron and Harry scowled, knowing she wouldn't tell them.

"Did you always know your uncle was Remus?" she asked.

"No not really. I used to call him that though. Arthur took me to see him once a month,"

"Oh, well are you going to stay with your real dad this summer?"

"Yeah. Well we better get ready to get off the train, we're almost there," Ginny pointed out the window, and they immediately got everything together. All too soon they arrive at King Cross Station.

"So Gin- er- Jessie, are you coming home with us or are you going to go with your dad right away?" Ron asked

"No my dad is gonna pick me up tomorrow. Kinda like Harry and Sirius," she said. When she realized what she said she covered her mouth with one hand, and sped off to Molly Weasley. Ron and Harry just stood there shocked, while Hermione could barely hide a laugh.

"How'd she know that?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe Professor Lupin told her. She is his niece after all," They went over and talked for a few minuets until Hermione had to leave. Now they were waiting for Fred and George, who hadn't shown up yet. They had just graduated and were probably saying their goodbyes. After a while Ginny was getting restless. She was about to go look for the twins herself when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Uncle Remie!" she yelled. Ginny broke out into a run and embraced her uncle. Harry and Ron ran up to them. 

"Hallo to you too Ginny,"

"It's okay you can call me Jessie now, he told me last night. We got to talk and I fell like I've known him forever, it's really weird. I told him about Moonpaw. He said it was rather cool, on his own words, and that now he could visit me more without question. That's okay right?" she asked.

"Of course Jess, do they know?" he asked, nodding toward the dumbstruck teens.

"No but Hermione does. I want to keep the guys in the dark a while," she answered. With that said, he went with them back to The Burrow. 

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I really hoped you liked it. It might be a while before the second chapter since I don't like to type much. A lot of things will be cleared up and revealed in the next chapter. Adios!

-Jessie- 


End file.
